


Tell me what to do

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [10]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	Tell me what to do

This was the night like every other night. Well maybe not like every other. They were sitting on the bed facing each other and touching their hands. Betwen those twoo were a lot of intimate moments like this one. Hugging, cuddling late on the bed, even walking naked in front of each other. For burbor that was enough. He was happy sharing little kisses with his boyfriend. But sometimes it wasnt enough for the other one, and burbor knew that. Lots of his previous relationships ends becaouse of his way of living. Fred was another story. He accepted the way the burbor is, so the dwarf tresured every moment with his companion he could.  
Tonight was similar. They barelly remember who started, but they ends close to each other kissing. At first shyly, sharing small kisses along their faces. Then more deeply, with every feeling they share. Hands and legs tangled around each other in embrance. Soon one of them become too eager and exited, and this could be feelt through the intensity of their kiss. Burbor puts his hands on Fred cheeks and ends their kiss with heavy breath  
"Fred-" he said  
"yeah, i know. Sorry" said the redhead, panting. They stay like this for a while trying to catch their breaths, sitting on a bed. Fred hands still around burbor, while burbor had his at Fred cheeks storking gently with their foreheads touching. "We are together for some time now, Freddie-"  
"i know, i'm sorry. I try to-" Fred looks up "dumbass, let me finish first, will you?" Burbor said with a smile.  
"What did i do again? Did max did something again?" there was a panick rising in higher man voice  
"Fred, gods dammit. Let me finish! Noone did anything wrong, trust me. Oh no, wait. maybe this one time when you-"  
"please, we were talking about this"  
Utalison laughs a little, and said "what i was trying to say is" he grabed fred hand "that we are in this together for some time now-"  
"14 months 21 days to be precise"  
"-yes, That's the number. And, that's the longest relationship i ever had. The other ones ends because i never gave enough-"  
"you bassicaly gave my money. And let me into your house. And let use your stuff"  
"i mean sex, Fred"  
"oh this going to be awkward"  
"awkward as fuck if you won't stop interrupting!"  
"I am fucking nervous ball now, burbor. I AM going to interrupt you. I- You- you're going to break up with me"  
"wait. What?" Dwarf looked with surprise at the other man "what are you talking about"  
"the kissing? Max and me, pretty much at 'attention' mode? Talk about your ex who left you because of sex-"  
"whoah, stop right there!" Burbor grabs Fred head in his both hands again this night and looks him in the eye "stop rambling and listen to me, boy. I was trying to say that relationships are based on compromise. I can't be the only one happy here, i have my needs and you have yours. I probalby won't even enjoy all this, but what i am trying to say is that i am willing to try something with you. I want you to be happy as much as i am now. So.. so just tell me what to do..."  
  
  
  
But afetr all, they end up talking about emotions and stuff because Fred was to flushed, embarrased and shocked to do anything.


End file.
